Chapter Twenty-Two: "Homeward Bound"
Doctor Jallorn Drakath, United States Government **Scientist, Stargate Command **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *December 27th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "Excellent. General, I believe it is now safe to proceed through." Despite his optimism, Jallorn couldn't help but feel that now would be right when something goes wrong. As he saw a glowing light, his suspicions were intensified. "Can we hurry on through please?" ---- *Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *December 27th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "She ascended, but what the hell killed her?" He glanced over the (seemingly) woundless body, but when turned over, blood was seeping out the dead woman's mouth. "Something mashed her internal organs, Major Etearna..." She breathed, softly, eyes wide. Audie had made a wrong turn somewhere, and consequently had been wandering for some time, so she was relieved to finally spot others of the crew. "Hey!" she called, smiling as she approached them. "I'm glad I finally found someone! I was in the Infirmary and..." Then she spotted Serenity's still form and moved forward to kneel beside her. "What happened?" she asked, feeling for a pulse, but knowing it was hopeless. "I'm sorry..." ---- *Captain Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *December 28th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nolan rubbed his forehead softly. "Aye, not a lot we could do..." With a sigh, he closed Serenity's eyes. "I have no idea what did this to her. A... sonic pulse beam, perhaps? Something that won't effect the inside, but when it echoes inside the body..." He glanced back to Dolly. "Private, get to Asid and report. I'll finish up here and talk to you later." Dolly nodded solemnly, walking out the hatchway. Glancing back to Serenity, he sighed. "She didn't deserve this." ---- *Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *December 29th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Sighing sadly, Audie knelt beside Serenity's still form and looked her over, trying to see if there was anything she could detect. She worked as gently and respectfully as she could before looking up at Nolan. "There's nothing obvious externally, Sir," she reported. "We'd need and autopsy, and I'm not sure how the Ancients feel about that." She stood and looked down at the body. "We can't just leave her here, can we?" ---- *Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *December 30th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Asid turned, overseeing the last of one of SG-3's troopers packing gear up to move through the gateway. As he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned, to come... shoulder to eye with Private Kenton. "Private." Asid rumbled softly. "What's up?" As the story unfolded, Asid frowned. "Listen, go help Captain Etearna prep to evac her through the portal. Get Petty Officer Fitch there to help out." He turned back to watch the rest of the troops gather up the loot, and send it through. ~''Let's get home. Soon.~ He tapped his radio once. =^= Fitch. Etearna and our new friend need some help. =^= He turned to Drakath. "Lead the men on through. And grab some loot and help port it through." He growled and tapped his radio again. =^= Everyone, this is Mjolnir, prepare to evac through the portal ASAP. =^= ---- *Captain Thomas Smith, British Special Air Service **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stonehenge, England *December 31st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Tom stood patiently for something or someone to come though. "Do you think there is some kind of time delay or something?" Tom asked Jason. While he awaited his reply, Tom tapped his radio. =/\= Smith to any SGC personnel, what is happening? Will you be coming though yet?=/\= He asked. Although he had not really done anything during this mission, he wanted it over as soon as possible. He didn't like standing around. It was the one thing he hated when he was with the SGC before. If ever he had to escort a Science team or his team had guard the gate, he would secretly hope for the Gou’ald or (later on) the Ori to attack, just so he had something to do. He missed the days when they would infiltrate a Ha’tak and blow it up or charge through the gate to rescue someone. Tom could never sit still as a child and still couldn't. Rain or shine, Tom would be out, getting into some kind of trouble. During the Christmas Holidays one year, he hitch hiked to the edge of the state and ran back. It was only 10 miles, but being winter it made it harder. He sighed as he waited for a reply off anyone. Drakath, the General, even some private would have been nice. ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stonehenge, England *January 1st, 2010 **September 26th, 2022 Jason glanced at Tom as he paced around, but didn't really leave the actual structure. "It's possible, certainly. They know we're here though, perhaps they're just trying to get some research related to this situation done..."Jason was oblivious to what was really going on elsewhere, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a random, general guess. It was probably one of the most likely conclusions too. This didn't seem to be the type of situation that would indicate there was already a skirmish of some kind at the base. For one it was too secure for that and again, he didn't think it was likely in this case, so Jason was certain he didn't have to worry about that."Yeah, that's probably all." He eyed the structure future, still wondering if that kid was right, and looked for any clues towards the center of the structure just because he was bored waiting around, and was suspicious of it. Like Tom, it seemed he had a somewhat hard time sitting still, especially in cases like that. ---- *Captain Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *January 4th, 2010 **September 26th, 2022 '''Off World' Jones had been near the location they were transported into when the command came for them to head back to Earth. Gathering up the stragglers as she went she arrived to the site of the wormhole and headed through. Earth A flash of light later and Jones found herself back on the cool damp grass of Stonehenge. Luckily the SG personnel at that end had gotten the local LEOs far enough away that they could see the people seeming to appear out of no where. "Good to be home." She said to no one in particular. ---- *Captain Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *January 5th, 2010 **September 26th, 2022 Nolan glanced to Audie, and then back to Serenity, pulling down the collar of her shirt, and found a key hanging from a necklace. "We'll take this as a sort of dogtag... the Ascended can take care of the body, I think, but not until we leave... it's not practical to take her with us..." He looked up. "We hold you in the highest respect, Serenity, you strange woman." He said, softly, before he stood, holding his hand out to Audie to help her up. "C'mon, your future wife demands us back to Earth." He said, leading Audie back through the gate to Earth, with Dolly quietly trailing behind. ---- *Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station Between Milky Way & Ida Galaxies *January 5th, 2010 **September 26th, 2022 "Captain, if you ever want to see Major, I suggest you pipe down." Asid grumbled at Nolan, before watching him and Audie disappear through the teleport grid. ~''Alright. They're through.~ He turned, watching the others hurry through, with the last few artifacts they'd looted. Within a slap of his radio, Asid queried Earth. =^= Do a headcount. Make sure everyone is accounted for. =^= As Asid waited for the count, he glanced about, checking his watch. ~''T minus... ten.~ He frowned at the portal, before his radio crackled into life. =^= Full count, general. =^= Asid grinned, and stepped through. As he emerged on Earth, Asid glanced about. "Alright, get all of this to the SGC. Someone call up one of the ships, have them beam all this crap home." A glance upwards at the night sky revealed a burst in the sky above, as space broiled and opened up, to expel a ship into Earth orbit. ~''BB-307. Excalibur. Wonder which is due home?~ '''Station' Less than ten minutes later, the fleet arrived. In the void between the galaxies, the ships went unnoticed, their sensors honing in on the station. A moment went by, and then another, before silos opened up on either side of the ships, and drones flew forth, easily slicing through the station. With their work complete, the ships turned, in unison, towards the Milky Way, where their sensors had determined the end point of the transport route. In unison, they jumped into hyperspace, as they headed towards the Orion arm. Their final destination was Earth. Homeward Bound Homeward Bound